epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB 3: Jin Kazama VS Ryu
Hey, welcome to the third rap battle of my series. It features Tekken's Jin Kazama against Street Fighter's Ryu. In the first verse, Ryu gets aided by Kenny. The second verses are done by their darker versions, Devil Jin and Evil Ryu. I know this one is pretty terrible, even if you compare it to my other terrible ones. Beat: Iron Fist Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ JIN KAZAMA! VS! RYU! BEGIN! Jin Kazama Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tourney. Unfortunately for you, this is the last place you go on your journey. Cause I’m the King of the Iron Fist, the Child of Destiny. This isn’t going to be so pleasantly for you especially. You must have something wrong with you mentally. If you think you got what it takes to challenge me. Got flames on my pants cause I give burns to the third degree. Trained in Kazama-Styled Martial Arts and Karate, Mishama Style and Traditional. Leave ya nothing but a dead body as I beat you down conventional. I’ll even dumb down two dimensional, show you I’m the best of them all. I started a Bloodline Rebellion, Capcom can’t stop the Tekken Revolution. I’m a Devil Gene hellion, the solution to the Hadoken pollution. By the way, Rose, Sakura and Chun-Li seem to like my ride. This is just the Dr. Jekyll, let me warn you about the Mr. Hyde. You don’t want to release what’s part of my cursed blood. Or the Devil will make you fear the wrath of god, bud. Ryu Let me give you a quick introduction, the name’s Ryu. I’ll beat you black and blue, took down the best of Shadoloo Got no problem doing the same to the Mishama Zaibatsu. Already fucked your bitches, Nina, Ling Xiaoyu and Miharu. Sorry, I fought you knew, maybe you could have kept them if you grew a few. Ken Masters Ryu, tag me in, I’m here for the assist. Jin, I hope you’re ready to be lyrically dissed. Or would you rather be hit with an assassination fist. Ryu is not the kind of guy that you what you want to cross. Here Jin, take this red headband, as a reminder for your loss. Ryu Known as the greatest fighter all throughout the streets. In a fight or rap battle, I always bring the heat. Try all your fighting techniques, you’ll still get beat. Hold my arm up high with your body under my bare-footed feet. Compared to me you’re like your mother, Unknown. I’m the new King of Iron Fist, so someone bring me the throne. Devil Jin I’ll teach you the true meaning of fear. Your bloodline ends right here. Witness the Dark Resurrection of the Devil Within. You can call my Devil Jin, I’m here to win. Merciless against my kin, why do you think I’ll let you keep your skin. Got pitch black wings, I am the true Tekken King. The lines that I’m flinging will make you feel a sting. You can’t take the heat that bring. My abilities easily rival that of a deity. You can’t defeat this supreme being, best believe me. In both rapping and fighting, I suggest you take a different subject. Beat you down to the ground while the announcer screams “PERFECT!” I’m the very best, you’re nothing, just like the rest. You’ll be leaving this battle, with a hole a in your chest. (Shoots Ryu with a Hell Fire Blast; leaving a hole in his chest) Ryu If I were you I would scram (Turns into Evil Ryu) Evil Ryu Cause violence is who I am. This Hado has granted me incredible power. You’re truly pathetic with the way you cower. Raging Demon Kanji is Destruction. One punch, bloodshed and a Devil concussion. I always prevail, no one needs to vengeance me. All will fail! No matter who stands against me. I want more blood, more violence, nothing less than a true fight to the death At the end of this battle, you will have drawn your one and final breath. You’re nothing but an emo, nobody hates you more than you do yourself. Luckily for Namco, Lars is taking of as main hero, cause after this battle, you’ll be on the shelf. You got some definite momma, uncle, daddy, granddaddy and great-granddaddy issues I suggest you let the countdown reach zero, you definitely don’t want this battle to continue. Announcer WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! Jin Kazama/Devil Jin Ryu/Evil Ryu WHO'S NEXT? I GOT NO IDEA! SO COMMENT A SUGGESTION! Check out my other battles Category:Blog posts